Blood Is Red (One Direction)
by XxHarryIsMyDaddyxX
Summary: Harry has a secret, and he's struggling to hold back his attraction to his twin brother, Niall. Will Harry ever reveal his secret? Will their love blosom? (18 )


**Niall's POV:**

I arose from my slumber, a foul mood plaguing the depths of my inner-circle. I have not been courted nor engaged in coitus for many moons, and it is having a dire effect on my disposition. I stroll to my en-suite bathroom, turning on the shower before disrobing. The hot jet of water sprayed on to my tight abs, each splash serving to wake me up further than the one it followed. I hope today I will finally lay a woman.

(Niall's Outfit: im gur a/yRi Pm (Remove spaces))

 **Harry's POV:**

I woke up on the couch, my eyes fluttering open as I adjusted to the familiar surroundings. What the Hell happened last night? I licked my lips curiously. Yes... there was certainly a metallic taste left behind... I wonder just whom my victim was? I jumped out of the couch and did some starjumps, showing off my extreme catholicity to no one in particular. I thought I could hear my twin brother bustling around upstairs. He was likely just out the shower. The mere thought of my adorable brother soaked like a sponge, his skin moist to the touch... It sent a shudder down my spine. Bad thoughts, Harry... I need to stay pure. I am Catholic, after all. Though of course, it was dear Uncle Rosco who first stole away my childlike innocence. I suppose I was never really the same after that Summer in the lake house.

(Harry's outfit: cgi/set?id=220038320)

 **Niall's POV:**

Once I was disinterested by the shower, I step onto the tiles, the cold of the floor barely affecting me. I reached for a towel, before I suddenly realised that I had left my towel down-stairs in the laundry room. Cursing my very soul, I stepped from the bathroom gingerly, observing to see if my blinds were open. It would only fuel my ego to see another woman faint due to my manhood, and today I feel entirely pessimistic. Stepping out onto the landing of my mansion, I quickly glance about me, making sure that my twin brother does not see my epic form, for it may blind him with jealousy, and that would only add fuel to the raging fire that is our dysfunctional relationship. He was not there, so I descended the stairs, my god-like pecs on display for any stray eye. I reach the hallway off of which branches off my living room (where my low-life of a brother tends to manifest), the laundry room just ahead of it. I walk in front of the living room doorway, and freeze.

 **Harry's POV:**

I took a peek out the window to my left, and observed the overcast day. It was sunny. Except for the rain. I nodded to myself, before bringing my wrists over my head and giving a sexy stretch. The bones cracked satisfyingly. I suddenly felt a pair of eyes scorching my back, which caused me to whippp round with a dab. I lowered my arm, my eyes narrowed as I caught sight of... of...,,.,... of...

 _Holy shit._

"N-N-N-N-Niall?!11?" I screamed, my voice cracking as I took in the magnificent sight that stood before me, not even a tea towel to protect what little modesty he had left. That hotdog was fine.

 **Niall's POV:**

There stood a partially naked Harry, his member bulging in the skin-tight speedos, his black socks giving him a classical edge, his chest rippling under his bright pink, sparkling beyoncé shirt. His nipples poking through, now that I thought about it, it was quite cold, his member still looked promising though. He lets out a shrill screech that I suppose was meant to be my name, I glance down at his glorious member once more, before running back down the hallway.

 **Harry's POV:**

"Niall!" I screamed again, tears welling in my globe sockets. I didn't know what to do. I tried to run, but the floor was wood and my socks had no grippy things. I fell right on my face, my tight ass in the air. I caught a glimpse of Niall's own naked booty as he charged around the corner, heading for the stairs.

Suddenly, I felt an almost primal instinct from deep inside my kidneys. It was like something in me shifted .,, My eyes turned a deep, fluorescent violet, and I was suddenly harder than I'd ever been before. I groaned, getting to my feet.

"Niall!" I screMEd again, more pleadingly this time. I prayed he would turn around and come back to help me. He was my twin, after all. My one and only brother. Except for the other 3. I rolled on my back, crying tears of blood (Because Harry's a vampire, this happens quite often) I was now a wet, bleeding mess on mom's white carpet. Niall... where art thou?

 **Niall's POV:**

I sprint around the corner, hearing my brother cry out, but my embarrassment gifts me with momentum and I continued on. Reaching the stairs, getting halfway up before falling back down, my supple flesh bruising like a fresh banana (thankfully my own banana stayed relatively unscathed). A manly, boisterous scream escapes my lips as I am tumbling down the pyramidic structure that is my stairs. I hear Harry gasp as my muscled, handsome scream reaches his ears, and I pray to the one and only Michael Jackson that I do not pass out. As my head makes swift contact with the floor, my entire universe goes completely and utterly black.

 **Harry's POV:**

I heard the most sickening sound amongst my many manly screams. The sound of my precious twin brother cartwheeling down the staircase, and then his own glorious screams… I sure do love it when Niall screams. Always have. Suppose I better go check on him. Even if he ignored my own desperate pleas for help. I stood up, covered in blood and shit (not literally), and made my way out of the living room slowly. I was still hard AF but whatever. I came across Niall laying sprawled out at the bottom, his right arm twisted in a sickening fashion.

"Niall?!" I screamed again, my voice dropping several pitches before shooting up and through the roof. He didn't respond. I crouched down, prodding his cheek as more blood poured from my sockets and onto his perfect face. Shit. Maybe it was for the best that he was knocked out. Can't let him know that I'm a motherfucking vampire.

I stood up, about to wonder what the hell I was going to do with my unconscious twin. Perhaps I should take him to the hospital, his arm was…

Fuck.

That same, primal urge took over once again. I stood over my brother, the sweat beginning to pour off me almost as much as the blood was. My toned legs were shaking, and my eyes were burning. Fuck. Bad thoughts.. Coming back…

 **Niall's POV:**

I returned to the black abyss, my mind drifting through the nothingness, before I come across a scene. My brother Harry is sitting next to me, but it's not me because I'm looking down at us, his arm around other me. I think we were watching a movie, but I couldn't tell, I was distracted by the humongous tenting in his grey trackie bottoms. Other me was obviously interested in this certain development also, other me's eyes constantly going down to where the member was making a teepee in the soft material of his fancy pants. Harry notices and moves his phalanges down to other me's wrist. Other me immediately creamed. Harry whoops with laughter, and forms a fur suit. Other me screams and stabs Harry in the face with the knife that suddenly appears in his hand. The knife in his face only spurs Harry on, and he starts to jazz hand vigorously. I can feel myself becoming aroused.

 **Harry's POV:**

Niall was twitching furiously, so that was a good sign. At least he wasn't dead. I looked around, my heart thundering, the blood proceeding to ooze from every possible orifice. (Basically vampires have breeding periods, and Harry just happens to be going through his right now, it makes him bleed and be super horny k) I considered my options. Of course, the most logical response right now would be to go upstairs and shower and maybe jerk off in Niall's bed. Or, I could…

He looked so helpless, lying at my feet. So defenseless. Hard to believe he was older than me. My mind kept screaming at me to walk upstairs. But my feet stayed firmly planted to the ground, my eyes fixed on Niall's cute little white ass.

It was now or never, Styles.

I gingerly eased Niall onto his back. He gave a cute sort of groan as our skin made contact. I was surprised he hadn't woken up yet. Though he seemed to be having some good dreams. I closed my eyes, picturing the way dear Uncle Rosco took advantage of me that fateful Summer day. I loved him, still. And I wanted to show my brother the very same love. Even if he wasn't able to consent.

I kissed my bro, but unfortunately, I didn't really have much experience, so my mouth was kinda like a vacuum he was being sucked into. I nutted right there and then because DAMN, I'd been dreaming of this moment. Fuckin' ruined my speedos. Oh well. I remember Louis telling me something a long time ago - that sometimes, just being with someone made him feel less broken, and more loved. Like he was worth something. And… and dammit, Niall was worth so fucking much. If this was the only way to show how deep my love for him truly was, then so be it. I'd be that hero. The one to save Niall's life with my penis, as sweet old Uncle Rosco had done for me.

 **Niall's POV:**

Suddenly the dream shifted, and I was other me, and the knife and fursuit were gone, and Harry was kissing me. Well, he was more sort of sucking on my face, but it was heaven. I never want to wake up. I felt something moist on my thigh, but it was actually quite pleasant. My mind was grappling with it's attraction and own sense of morality, this was my brother, but it was a dream, so that's fine right? I felt powerless to stop it, so I guess I could just blame it on him, does this count as rape? Could I sue? I'm going to sue.

Suddenly, the dream melted away, and I realised that I was on the floor, naked, with my brother crouching over me. He was sucking on my face, and I felt something solid press into my lower abdomen.

Wait…

MY BROTHER IS SUCKING ON MY FACE.

"What the fuck I am very against this and do not consent in any way."

 **Harry's POV:**

"Shut the fuck up, you utter gimp and accept my tender love." I continued hoovering Niall's face while he screamed for the Lord to save his very soul. Silly Niall. The Lord would never help a sinner. Yeah, I found that shit in his web history.

Niall was struggling too much. I decided to do what any loving brother would do in such a situation. I cast a vampire spell onto him. He was now under my control, and I could have all the fun I wanted. I'd learned this very trick, of course, from my dear uncle back in the summer of '98. Good times. I'd make Niall feel good, too.

"I fucking hate you, twat." I murmured, because that shit gets me off. Of course, Niall just stared up blankly, a dazed kind of look in those cornflower blue eyes of his. "..Piece of shit." I grumbled, pulling out a KNIFE. Sure, he was under my control and everything, but it made me feel safe. Niall was a pro wrestler, after all.

He was already nakey, so I chose to simply flip him over onto his tummy. I cursed his very soul, screamed a few words in Arabic, and placed a Nick Cage mask over my face. Well, this did have to be done correctly. I continued screaming bloody murder as I fisted my brother, nothing but a thin napkin covering my hand. I think he liked it. He only begged me to stop 18 times before the spell took over. "You like that, bitch?!" I yelled, using my free hand to slap that white booty.

Oh, this was going to be a fun morning.

 **Niall's POV:**

I could feel the tremendous pressure in my bottom, but I could do nothing, my limbs had grown heavier than that one woman who almost broke my pelvis. My brother was assaulting me, I knew this, but my mind was struggling to keep up. I'm going to fucking sue him. The only thing I was able to move were my lips, but still my pleading was slurred. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his ravenous eyes through the Nicholas Cage mask. They were a dazzling shade of violet, and in them I could see… No… It's not possible… But yes, there it was, as though residing in his very soul, I saw the god of insanity and primal urges, Jimmy Saville. Surely my brother couldn't be… A VAMPIRE?!

I realised that there were many things my brother had been keeping from me, and this must have been the tip of the iceberg. Despite this shocking revelation, the awful pain of being penetrated by a fucking fist was slowly starting to shift in to a sort of pleasure. Maybe this wasn't so bad, it was only Harry after all…

 **Harry's POV:**

Niall's ass widened and widened like the middle of a doughnut except wider. I think he was starting to like it. I felt my spunk trumpet give a lil twitch at the thought. "Twat." I muttered, over and over. Because he really was such a twat. Don't even know why I like him so much. I think I dreamed about something like this once. Except Niall was wearing one of those full-body latex suits while Zayn did some naked squats in the background. Shit.

"Bitch, you better like this." I scREAMED, fisting harder into Niall's love chasm. Because my arm was gonna be so fucking stinky after this, man I shoulda used a rubber glove or some shit. I began reciting bible verses under my breath to calm my twin brother, as he was still shaking a lot. Maybe our lord and saviour would help him. I believe in God. I pray to him every night, along with my other lord and saviour, Ainsley. God, I'd like to fist him one day.

My phone suddenly buzzed into life, scaring the living shit outta me. "One sec, babe." I whispered SEDUCTIVELY, fishing it out of my back pocket. I glanced at the screen, my eyes narrowing. It was my second brother, Zayn. I gave a small gasp. Zayn was my fave brother except for Niall and Louis and Liam. I answered the call, drawing back my arm and slamming it deep into Niall's tight ass. It was then that I noticed I'd accidentally forgotten to set my phone down. It now resided deep within Niall's anus.

 **Niall's POV:**

The fog blanketing my mind was slowly fading, and the realisation of what was really happening to me was becoming more and more appealing by the second. This really wasn't so bad after all…

A sharp, blaring noise snapped me back into reality, and the wonderful pressure inside my ass was gone, and I heard a gasp from my brother. Another beep sounded out in the echoing hall, and then the fist was back, only this time I could feel a rectangular shape pushing at my walls. Had he put his phone in my ass?!1/? He must have done, but why? Just then, I could feel him attempting to tug his fist back out, but the phone was catching on my inner rim. I could hear him speaking, but the fog had not yet lifted enough to allow me to understand his words. He gave another sharp pull, and the phone was free. Why he hadn't just rotated the phone so it was easier to pull out, I will never know. He was talking again, and I could slowly feel my limbs start to reawaken, something akin to pins and needles spiking through my entire body. I attempted to push myself closer to Harry, desperate for that wonderful pressure. He seemed to notice my efforts, and hushed me, but this did not stop my incessant whimpering.

 **Harry POV:**

I gazed down at the squirming, impatient blonde laying curled up beneath me. He looked so cute, so desperate for my touch. I wondered if this was how I had looked that warm August day in the cabin. I ran my free hand over the small of his back, feeling the bumps of his rigid spine jutting out beneath the pads of my fingers. He was trying to speak, but my touch appeared to halt his words. "Talk to me." I spoke softly into the phone, making sure to hold it a few inches away from my face. "Dude, can I come over? Liam's being such a bitch. I don't even know how to handle him like you can. Basically, this morn-" "Ah. Um.. now's… not a good time." I interrupted, once again inserting my fist (without the phone this time ofc) I managed to draw another wonderful sound from my brother, though he tried hard to not let it past his lips. "Fuck you. Seriously, if you saw him right now, you'd know what I mean. What are you doing anyways?" "...Playing xbox." I murmured hastily. I knew my voice was a little off. I prayed my fave brother wouldn't pick up on it. "...Is that all? You're gonna blow me off for GTA?" I gave a small sigh, twisting my hand inside of Niall and feeling him squirm beneath me. "I have to go. Talk later, yeah?" "Wait, I-" I hung up. I was busy. I didn't have time for Zayn or his problems. He was my least fave of all my brothers. I threw my phone out the window and resumed what I was doing. "Ah… distractions. But my attention's all yours, now." I grinned, pressing my body against Niall's. "Do you like this?" I was genuinely curious about the answer, but it came off as more of a taunt. That's just how I am.

 **Niall's POV:**

His question pierced through the haze, and suddenly I was fully awake, like I had been submerged in cold water.

"Yes, yes! Oh, god, yes!" Was all I could splutter out, I heard him chuckle, there was something sinister about it, but it only enhanced my arousal. "But… I want… your pee-pee…" At this, embarrassment coursed through me, but I realised it didn't matter. I want his willy, and the only way I can think to get it is by asking. I will beg if I have to.

I started to move my pert arse against my brother's knee, despite the fact that this is anatomically impossible. I moan louder and whimper as frequently as my body allows, hoping to somehow make him desperate enough to just shove his ding-dong right in my bottom. It appeared to be working as I felt him shifting his weight, as though attempting to hold himself back.

"P-please Daddy, I want your schlong inside of me!"

 **Harry's POV:**

Niall's shrill voice was driving me crazy. With each word, my banana gave a twitch. I was struggling to hold back. I was a vampire, after all. If I were to impale Niall with my weapon of ass destruction, he would also be a vampire. And not just a vampire - he'd be my mate for life. We'd have to run away, move to an abandoned castle somewhere and spend the rest of our lives fucking each other on the balcony. We'd never see our asshole-brothers ever again. We'd never have to go to school, or work. We would- Wait. Why the hell was I fighting this? Sure, it was morally corrupt and all that, but damnit, I want to be happy. And Niall is my soulmate. I'm sure afterwards… we'd have a good laugh about it…

Yeah.

I suddenly knelt up, ripping my fist out of Niall's booty hole. "Shit, Niall, you fucking twat, I fucking hate you." I whispered, a single tear slipping down my cheek as I readied my meat scepter. This was it. Clearly, it was destiny. I inserted my thicc-ass rod into Niall's ass, drinking in the screams that ensued. Said screams came from me, of course. His ass was hella tight, even after all the fisting. Shoulda used lube. "Fuck!" I sang at the top of my voice, before my hIPS JERKED INTO ACTION AND AWAY WE WENT. My eyes turned violet and blood rained from my globe sockets as we became one.


End file.
